Reunited
by Hunterbyday-Whovianbynight
Summary: My first "big" fanfiction! Head canon, implied Destiel (there is a little something at the end), Sam x OC. Lucifer's daughter holds the weight of the world on her shoulders. If she lives, Lucifer will turn good; if she dies, the apocalypse will happen, and it's up to Team Free Will to get her back to her father. Rated M just in case for future "compromising situations and themes."
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Many millennia ago, before Lucifer was banished to Hell, he had a daughter named Annabella. He created her from the clay of the Earth, such as God had with mankind, and he was able to breathe some life into her. However, when Lucifer was deemed a threat to Heaven and was sent to the Cage for disobeying God, she was taken away from him the day she was created by Michael. He was about to kill her until God came and told him that she wouldn't pose any threat to Earth and breathed life into her and made her an angel to serve in her father's stead. God favored Annabella over all other angels, as she reminded him of Lucifer, his previous favorite. Michael became extremely jealous of her, and he often scorned and tortured her; he placed a spell on her so that she could neither enter Heaven or the human world, and she was stuck between the two. God was furious, and he tried to break the spell until Michael threatened to rebel like his brother Lucifer, and he did not want to lose another son, so Annabella was left completely helpless. And so it was that Annabella lived a life of loneliness; she saw so many people enter Heaven, but she could never go there herself and vice versa. But often times, Lucifer would send Death to check on her and see how she was faring, and Death recommended to God that she be the one who takes down the names of those entering Heaven. God obliged, but Michael, still uneasy that she would escape and rebel like her father, chained her to the gates of Heaven so she could never leave.

For millions of years, that is how Annabella lived. Lonely. Dead. Unfulfilled. In fear of Michael. The only angel who seemed to care for her was Castiel, but he still lived in fear that Michael would smite him for associating with her; but the two were inseparable and were matched by God to be angelic mates and the pair had a son, Samandriel. They never saw each other again after he was born, and Annabella forgot him after many years of loneliness.

Death brought news and a gift one day. He told her that in some time, it was indefinite when, a human man, her soul mate, and an angel from her past would come and rescue her from Heaven to be reunited with her father. This gift he brought was from her father, a sickle scythe similar to Death's, one of the few rarities she had from her father. She lived every day in the hopes this human and this mysterious angel would come and save her and reunite her with her father.

Sometime after this, Michael tortured Annabella, asking her if she was helping her father overthrow Heaven and in aiding the creation of the apocalypse, but she denied all these accusations and was tortured mercilessly until God stepped in and told him to stop, saying she would be a useful pawn in the path to Judgment Day. She could only wait until these two men would come and save her from this hell of a Heaven.

_Meanwhile, in the Cage…_

For Lucifer, it was practically hell that his brother Michael was trapped in the Cage with him. If the Cage wasn't already bad enough, it was even worse that he was here. The pair always fought and sparred with one another, often times it led to tears and silence for hours and sometimes days on end. But one day, it was too much for Michael, and he confessed to Lucifer that he and the other archangels were going to kill his daughter Annabella on the 21st of December of that year.

Lucifer immediately began to make plans to break the Cage. After months of planning and preparation, he figured out a plan to get into Sam Winchester and Castiel's heads to tell them that they had to go rescue his daughter from Heaven and keep her safe until they have to bring her to him on the eve of the Winter Solstice in Los Angeles, the city of angels.

This is that story.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your reads and reviews on the previous chapter, and I would invite you to do the same with this chapter as well. I do not own Supernatural, all those rights belong to the creators. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: First Contact**

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

_December 13, 2015_

"SAM WINCHESTER YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU," screamed a voice in my head that vaguely reminded me of Lucifer's. Oh shit. It was Lucifer's. I fell asleep again for a few hours, and in my head, appeared Lucifer. Again. God, what was it going to take for this guy to give up?

"Sam Winchester, I have a large but required task for you, your idiot brother, and your angel friend Castiel to carry out for me," said Lucifer with that annoying little tone in his voice. He had said Castiel with an airy voice, making it sound angelic. God, this man was ironic.

"What is it that you want? I'm not going to be your fucking vessel, Lucifer. You of all people should know that. Just give it up!" I huffed back at him.

"Hah, you little humans. You think everything in the world revolves around you... Oh I'm getting sidetracked. I don't have much time now, Sammy. My daughter is in serious trouble in Heaven-"

"You have a daughter? How did that ever happen?! Is she a neph-?"

"Not important!" He yelled at me. "You need to rescue her. Michael plans on killing her," he says with a sad tone in his voice.

"Good. He's probably right killing any offspring of yours; it's the only time I'll agree with an archangel," I say back to him.

"I don't think you understand, Sammy. According to legend, killing her will unleash my anger and the apocalypse WILL occur. My little Annabella, she's the only person I've ever loved, besides my father. Michael doesn't understand. He thinks killing us will make Judgment Day occur. He's wrong. It's the opposite. Do you really want the apocalypse? Do you?!" I nodded, fear in my eyes. "That's why it's so important that you save her, Sam!" He practically screams at me, and he's close to crying. Wow. He truly does love her.

" ? Are you serious?! This is messed up, Lucifer. But what do I need to do to save her? How do I even GET to Heaven?!" I say.

"Your friend Castiel will take you. She sits up at the pearly gates. Easy peasy. You just have to deliver her to me at the city of angels on the eve of the Winter Solstice and then the world can continue turning,"

He looks at me with tears in his eyes, and whimpers out a please. "Please Sam, I love her. Do it for me."

I am shocked at how much he loves her. Truly and 100% shocked. But then again, do I want the world to go up in flames? Eh, not really. "Alright. I'll do it," I say confidently, sure that I will be able to do it.

"Great! Now you just need to get her to me, or I swear to my father I will smite you and everyone you love," and with a snap of his fingers, he's gone and I wake up to a concerned Cas and Dean standing over me.

"Hey Sammy, you looked like you were having a bad dream, what's up?" Dean says to me, concerned as always. God, I'm not a kid anymore, I wish he'd stop worrying about me all the time.

I sit up in the bed and put a hand up to my forehead, and try to run the asleep out of my eyes. "Lucifer. And he has a favor for us," I tell the two and they get widened eyes and I can tell they want to hear more.

"What does he want, Sam?" Cas inquired eyes full of worry.

"He has this kid. A girl. And she's stuck in Heaven or whatever, and the archangels are gonna kill her, and if they do before we get to her, the apocalypse is gonna go down, and fuck man, we have to return her to him in one piece by the Winter Solstice," I ramble to them.

"Wait, he's got a kid? How did that even happen?! This is strange, but LUCIFER? A daughter? Well now I've seen it all. Anyways, how are we gonna get her then?" Dean asked me.

Cas replied to Dean, "Yes, he does have a 'daughter' if you will. He created her like God created mankind and partially breathed life into her, but then after Lucifer was banished and she was left unfinished, God breathed some more life into her and gave her existence, saying that she would be a useful pawn in the path to Judgment Day." He then turned to me to say, "Now I could fly you to the edge of Heaven, but I can't go near the entrance; I'm barricaded out remember? You'll have to go get her."

"But how is he going to do that? He's not dead," Dean asked Cas.

"He'll have to latch onto my grace and he can pass for an inferior angel, I believe that would work."

"Alright, let's do it then! Go save some innocent Devil spawn from Heaven!" Dean said excitedly.

I looked at Dean and Cas in fear and I guess Cas could read my thoughts, because then he blurted out, "You're going to face one great obstacle when you get to the gates. The shackles binding her to the gates can only be opened with a set of keys Michael has, and he's in the Cage, so that wouldn't work-"

"Well then how am I supposed to get her?!"

"Let me finish, Sam. You could also cut the chains off with Michael's angel blade, which we do have," Cas replied back to me.

"Wait, since when did we have Michael's blade?" Dean asked him.

"I retrieved it from him before he was pushed into the Cage," he said proudly.

"Well then let's do this tomorrow, after I rest or something, because I can't do anything right now. My head is reeling and Lucifer gave me a headache," I say back to them.

Cas and Dean look at each other and leave my room. I sit back and groan in exhaustion and exasperation.

* * *

><p>The next day loomed over my head all day, and I was honestly ready to get this over with. But what will I do if I screw up? Shit, Lucifer would smite me. But what had he said about a soul mate? Maybe I was supposed to keep her safe for someone else.<p>

Cas kept on checking on me all day, making sure I was going to be well enough to carry out my task tomorrow. Dean kept on asking me if I was absolutely sure I wanted to do this and that he could do it for me, but Cas said that since Dean and Michael already had problems in the past, it wouldn't be safe for him or all of us and that Annabella may get startled and refuse to go if Michael's "one true vessel" came to rescue her because of Annabella's past experiences with him.

I had so much pressure riding on my back and for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely scared and on edge for this. The whole day flew around me, I ate some, but I felt sick to my stomach about what would happen if I didn't get this done. The world, going up in flames, and me not being able to do anything about it. I finally turned in for the night and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_(Dean Winchester POV)_

I was worried about Sammy. It was Dad's dying wish I keep him safe. And now he was going to rescue the daughter of LUCIFER, the one who tried to possess him?! He isn't making any sense. Honestly he must be under some kind of influence because he's not been right these past few days. I look over to Cas, who's sitting across from me at the table. We'd been talking about Sam's mission tomorrow and he was trying to reassure me that Sam would be returned safely.

One moment while he was talking, he looked up at me and my eyes caught his. This had happened before. He stopped talking about whatever he was talking about and we both just sat there and gazed at each other. His blue eyes, so full of wonder and wisdom- whoa hold up, Dean Winchester. You do not have feelings for Cas! Snap out of it!

I quickly looked away and gulped. "I guess I'm going to go to bed now, Cas. I'll see you in the morning," I say to him and sit up from my chair and walk away.

When I get to my room, I take off my shirt and toe off my shoes and lay down on the bed. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to not think about what happened with Cas and I back there. I decided to brush it off and go to bed. There was no use worrying about the past. I drift off and the only thing keeping my mind straight is about the upcoming day.

Light shone through my window and I woke up. Cas was probably cooking breakfast already in the kitchen, a ritual of his. I quickly got ready for the day and bounded into the kitchen. Sam was sitting in a chair and eating while Cas leaned against the counter and just looked like he did every day. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I saw him brush flour from the waffles off his sleeve and inspect it on his fingers. Remembering last night, I quickly pushed the thought out of my head and grabbed some waffles on a plate and sat across from Sam. There was tension in the air, and Sam looked as if he had no life in his eyes. After we both finished and Cas had poked and nibbled at a square of a waffle, we went into the common room of the bunker and waited for further instructions from Cas on what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, sorry that Chapter 3 was all screwed up, I'm re-uploding it after A Silent Echo told me about it's unreadability. I saw it, and I flipped out, so here is the ****_new_**** Chapter 3. Thank you for bearing with me. It's my first "big" fanfic, so I'm sorry if it is bad or the grammar is off. I do not own Supernatural, those rights go to the creators.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rescued, I Guess<strong>

_(Castiel POV)_

_December 14, 2015_

"We have to go now; Sam or we're never going to be able to do this. You can't back out now," I say to him.

"I know Cas. It's just that I'm a little nervous to do this. I have a lot riding on me if you haven't noticed," he said back.

"I know. You're just going to have to have a little faith in yourself," I reply.

"Ok, you two. Just be safe, and Cas, make sure my brother comes back in one piece. He better not be missing an eye or whatever or I will personally kick your feathery ass to hell," Dean sternly says to me.

"Dean. I assure you that nothing bad will happen to your brother or me," I say to him with a longing look at him. His eyes find mine and they lock, similar to what happened last night. It felt like in that brief moment in time, the whole world was paused. I quickly look back to Sam and I dig my hands into the pockets of my trench coat and retrieve Michael's blade to hand over to him. When I hand it over to him, I say, "Be careful with this. Make sure you don't cut Annabella with it when you cut her shackles or you'll make her lose her grace and she'll be of no use to anyone."

Sam carefully takes the blade and puts it into the pocket of his jacket. He and Dean look at each other and pull the other into a hug and say goodbye to one another. Sam looks worried and Dean looks more scared than his brother about what is about to happen. I can smell their fear. Dean detaches from the hug first, and Sam looks to me and asks, "Well now what?"

"We go. Here, hold onto my arm. Dean, you have to demon proof the bunker, as well as the room she is staying in. The demons as well as angels are going to know she's here and they're going to want her," I say. For the first time, I'm starting to get worried like Sam. He puts his hand on my arm, I flap off, and leave Dean behind.

We're on the edge of Heaven, about a quarter of a mile away from the gates. I'd have to wait here while Sam fetches Annabella; I can't go up to the gates. There is something strange and familiar about the name Annabella. I'd have to ask her once we get her and she calms down from her rescue.

Sam says to me as I look around for a place to sit on, "Ok. I'll be back soon. About an hour or so. I'll have the girl with me and you have to stand ready in case any of the angels are chasing after us or something. I'll see you later."

He runs off and I yell out to him, "Good luck!" He gives me thumbs up and I sit down on a rock that has appeared. Just an hour and we can be back on earth again.

_(Annabella POV)_

I've been waiting. For at least a month for my human and my angel to come rescue me like Death had said to me all those years ago. I glance around me and I see the shackles that bind me to the gates that glow and have electricity course through them when you tug on them too hard. My eyes fall on the book sitting in front of me that contains the name of every human soul entering Heaven in history. My entire life is in this book; it's been the same for so many millennia now. Hundreds of years fly by like two weeks and days seem like a few hours.

Then I hear a noise in the distance. A new soul, possibly? I quickly open the book up and then I have come to see that it is a mere human. A living one, at that. I am genuinely surprised that this human could find an angel to latch onto that was willing.

He approached me at my pedestal and before he could say a word, I inquired, "Who the fuck are you?"

"What?" He asked questioningly.

"I said, who. The. Fuck. Are. You?! Don't you silly humans ever listen?" My voice boomed against the gates and echoed back, knocking the man to the ground, the shadows of my huge gold and grey wings flaring, my brown eyes flashing blue.

"I'm Sam and I'm here to res-" he said while trying to stand up.

I interrupted him saying, "Shut up. I wasn't done speaking yet. Ugh humans," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Wait. Did you say you're here to rescue me? My father sent you, didn't he? He still cares about me... Oh whatever. Your name is Sam?"

"Yes. And I'm here to deliver you to your dad. Come on we got to hurry," he says.

"Um I don't know if you've noticed, but I AM QUITE LITERALLY CHAINED UP HERE," I yell back at him.

"Oh yeah, that," Sam says as he pulls an angel blade out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah, that," I say mockingly and roll my eyes. He walks over to me and gets on his knees to strike the chains with the blade. He gets one chain off and goes to work on the other when I hear a noise. Angels. They've found us. "Hurry! There's angels coming," I say to him in a ploy to hurry him up.

"I am doing this as fast as I can, Annabella. Be patient!" He sternly says to me as I raise my hands in defense. He continues to strike the remaining chain harder and faster while I sat on my chair waiting, my eyes rolled up to the sky and my arms crossed.

The chain finally breaks when an angel appears. Sam scoops me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and he starts to run. But he had only taken two steps when I remembered the gift my father had given to me; the sickle scythe with a blade similar to what an angel's was made of. I yelled out, "Wait! Set me down right now, I forgot something."

"What is it?" he asked as he sat me down and pulled out his angel blade. I ran behind the podium and pulled out the scythe. I heard Sam gasp as I wielded it and hooked it around the attacking angel's neck and pulled it, his head leaving his body and his grace shining. I winked at him and started to run, but he was stopped by another angel and he lunged towards her and stabbed her in the heart. When she fell to the ground, he gestured to me to run and we both ran until we reached the edge of Heaven.

Standing at the edge was an angel who yelled out to Sam, "Hurry! There's more coming and we have to hurry before they can get a trace on us." He glanced at me and stuck out his arm and said, "Grab onto my arm, Annabella. Hurry!" I grabbed onto his arm and we flashed out.

We landed on Earth and my head was reeling. I looked up and I saw the angel's eyes. It was Castiel, the angel from my past that Death had mentioned. I saw another man standing in the room rushing to grab me, and in absolute exhaustion, I fell into his arms and saw only darkness


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reupload because REASONS. Thank you to Ice Roza for pointing this out to me. Make sure you keep readin' and reviewin' like you always do, my lovelies! I really want need span constructive criticism since this is my first big fanfic. Read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Welcome to Earth<strong>

_(Dean Winchester's POV)_

_December 16, 2015_

It had been two days since Sam and Cas had come back from Heaven with Annabella. While they had been gone, I demon-proofed the room she was staying in. At first I thought about angel-proofing her room because that's who was out to get her the most, but then remembered that she was an angel and that would just be a little crazy, right? Cas had never left her side while she was asleep, and he had held her hand and calmed her down when her sleeping body became restless. In those two days she was asleep; Cas stayed by her side and held her hand or climbed into the bed with her to calm her down when she became restless. He would wrap his arms around her small form and whisper things into her ear I couldn't understand. There was something a little fishy about them… they seemed like lovers, only in the sense that Cas was so protective over her.

It was the third day when she woke up again. Cas had led her into the kitchen where Sam and I were. Her and Sam's eyes caught, and she blushed a bit and turned her head. Then she saw me. She looked scared and stepped behind Cas, holding onto his coat like a child. Castiel whispered something to her in Enochian. She timidly stepped out from behind him and looked back towards him and he nodded at her. Then she took a step towards me and looked at me with her wide, brown eyes. I could tell they were full of fear and she held out her hand for me to shake. I introduced myself by saying, "Dean. You?" I stuck my hand out and she grasped it, saying to me, "Annabella," but pulled away instantly and walked back to Cas. She looked at him and he walked her back to the room she was staying in.

A few minutes later, Cas came back out. He turned to me and said, "Annabella feels intimidated by your presence, Dean. She's afraid you may attack her because you're Michael's vessel."

"Well she shouldn't have to worry about anything; Dean said no years ago," Sam inquired.

"No. He did horrible things to her, you don't understand. I don't want to tell you; you should hear it from her," Cas said. It was nice that he was helping her. One angel to another, eh?

Sam walked out of the room with a plate of food for her, leaving Cas and I alone in the room. There was an awkward silence between us, like always. I really hope he and I don't have one of those "moments" again. They've been happening all too frequently. To break the silence, I asked Cas, "What is this 'city of angels' crap Sam was telling me about? He said that's where we're supposed to take her."

"The city of angels is a city in California. It's a translation from the Spanish phrase 'Los Angeles'," he said.

"So we're goin' on a road trip to California? Count me in!" I said excitedly.

"Yes, we should go a couple days before the twentieth, just to make sure we get there in time," Cas said.

I was about to open my mouth when I heard a laugh come from Annabella's room. I looked at Cas and he and I walked curiously to her room where she and Sam were sitting on the bed talking. They looked at us and when she saw me, she grabbed her scythe from beside her bed and held it tightly.

"Sam! Get the vessel out of my sight, he's dangerous to me. He could hurt me, Sam," Annabella said in a scared voice, her lower lip quivering.

"Annabella, it's ok, he'd never hurt you. He said no to Michael years ago," Sam said to her. He put his hand on her shoulder to console her. She dropped the scythe and curled into his arms; he wrapped his arms around her and whispered something consoling in her ears. She pulled away from him and she stared deep into my eyes, her lip quivering, and her eyeliner a mess. When she looked at me, I could almost feel the pain she felt from Michael. Cas walked over to her and said, "Annabella, don't use your powers. It'll be easier for the angels and demons to track us." He turned to me and said, "You should probably go. It'll be easier," and I walked away, feeling crushed.

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

Dean had walked out of the room in a huff. I don't think he understands the harsh impact he has on her. Her torture must have been extremely horrible if someone who even had the slightest of relations with him can set her off so badly.

"You should tell him. Tell him what he did to you and maybe the two of you will come out of this rift you share," I told her.

"I agree with Sam. It would definitely be for the better," Cas agreed.

"I want to tell him, but I can't think straight around him. He sends my body into this 'fright or flight' response you humans have. I'm scared. Scared of him. But he needs to know what Michael did to me," Annabella says with a tear in her eye.

She rose, breaking from mine and Cas' grips, and walked out of the room. We both got up and followed her to the kitchen where she was headed. Dean looked a bit confused as she walked into the room and his eyes found mine and he seemed to ask "what is going on?" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"I want to apologize for the way I was acting earlier, Dean. It was uncalled for me to act this way and I should have seen past the fact that you _were_ Michael's vessel and not is," Annabella said calmly.

"It's ok. It's understandable; I would have acted the same way. You were hurt for so long it startles you to be around someone who reminds you of them," Dean said back to her. He stepped closer to her and opened his arms. She awkwardly walked into them and his arms wrapped around her teenaged form. He consoled her and after a few moments, they broke apart. I could definitely see why Dean would take pity on her; they were both ostracized at a young age by many people and they had a lot riding on them. The two seemed so different on the outside, but they were so similar.

The rest of the day was fairly average. Dean was having yet another Game of Thrones marathon, probably with Cas, and I was reading. Except Annabella was there. She insisted on sitting with me and watching or helping me with whatever I needed help with. Oftentimes, I would catch her staring at me intently and I would see her eyes. You could see the age and pain in her eyes even though she looked so young. It almost hurt me to see her like that. While I was working, she rambled on about how God had chosen this vessel for her, and how it was her favorite, even though she was very young; fifteen to be exact. She would tell me stories about how people who thought they were destined for Heaven, only to be turned down for their hate and sinning ways. I laughed at those, because it still showed that she was daughter of Lucifer, the man of sin. When she told these stories, her wavy blonde hair would shake, her brown eyes light up with excitement, and she would smile in a way that reminded me of Jessica. Maybe that's why I took a liking to her, she reminded me of her.

Annabella would look at me the way Dean and Cas sometimes looked at each other, and I would look back. We would just sit there, and for expanses of time, our eyes would be locked on each other, and we could feel each other's emotions and feelings. But she was always the first to pull away, probably her vessel kicking in and getting embarrassed, as she would adjust a curl behind her ear and blush whenever it happened.

Out of the blue, Annabella said, "I think I know what my father meant about us, Sam."

"And what did your father say, Annabella?"

"That we were meant to be," she said and looked at me, her lashes blinking slowly.

"I think I agree with your father," I said, and took her left hand and kissed it. She smiled and grasped it tighter, setting it in her lap.

I could tell in her eyes that it was the happiest she'd ever been in a long time. I smiled.

The funny thing? I was too.

_December 16, 2015_

Dean, Cas, and I had waken up hours ago, but Annabella was still asleep in her room. I couldn't blame her, she hadn't slept in thousands of years, and she was bound to be exhausted. It was around three when she rolled out of bed and took a shower. She walked into the common room of the bunker brushing her hair and attempting to braid it. Then Dean had sat her down and done it for her. They joked and smiled the whole time; you could barely tell that she hadn't wanted to be in the same room as each other just yesterday. It was nice to see Dean like this, happy. It was something he never was, or it seemed like it.

Cas had gone and gotten us all burgers for dinner. We all sat down in the common room and talked and ate for a while. Annabella told us stories about her time in Heaven, and we told her stories about our trips across America. This was how it should always be, all of us laughing and talking, not having to worry about the end of the world. I liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation. I really want to hear all your feedback, and I would love it if you all reviewed it at the end. Also, I really wanna hear about what you all think about** **my upcoming project, which will be a Samifer Phantom of the Opera AU. I do not own Supernatural, those rights belong to the creators. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5: This Dance**

(Annabella POV)

_December 16, 2015_

We were all sitting around the table on couches eating. Or at least Sam, Dean, and Castiel were. I had poked at a few fries, but not much. I sat with Sam, curled up in his chest, and I was rebraiding my wavy blonde hair. When I had one side done, I pulled the burgundy ribbon off the table and tied it off. I repeated with the other side and laid them flat on my shoulders. I crossed my leather-clad arms and my legs, smoothing out the dress I was wearing. I swear to my fathers that these shackles were the heaviest things known to mankind. They clinked when I walked because SOMEONE had left a few links on the cuffs when they were cutting them off.

Getting bored, I decided to mess with Castiel. _Hey Castiel, do you think we should tell them? _I asked Castiel using my mind. He looked up at me with shock in his eyes. I chuckled. Silly little Castiel, always worrying.

_Annabella! Other angels could pick us up on Angel Radio! _He says back with worry in his voice.

_Answer my question, Castiel,_ I say back to him, staring him down and smirking.

_Fine! Yes I think they should know of our past. It's important, _he replies.

I cleared my throat and Sam and Dean looked at me.

"What is it?" Dean asked with an exasperated voice, rolling his eyes.

"Annabella and I feel like you should know about our past," Castiel said.

"Whoa, what past? What happened with you two?" Sam looked at me and asked.

I twirled one of my braids around my finger and nonchalantly said, "Castiel got me pregnant years and years ago and I had his child. You may have heard of him, Samandriel? It's an utter shame how _you _left _our child_ to die, isn't it, Castiel?"

Castiel's eyes fell downward in shame while Dean had to stop from choking on his beer. Sam's face was frozen in shock, his hand partially raised with a burger in hand. Castiel broke the silence and said, "They took it better than we expected. An it was not my fault, Annabella." I rolled my eyes and set my braid down on my shoulder.

"Wait, so you mean to say that you and Cas were a thing?! How does that even work?" Dean questioned.

"God saw we had compatibility, so he matched us together as mates. It was only a friendly arrangement, though. No romantic feelings attached," Castiel said, answering Dean's question. Sam was still frozen in shock until I bopped him on the nose with a French fry.

He shook and then told me, "Oh my God, you're just like your dad, you bop people on the nose," he said sarcastically while I gave him a look and raised my left eyebrow, almost as if I was saying, "Really, Sam?"

"I would prefer it if you not use my father's name in vain like that, Sam. And do not, under any circumstances, speak of any of my fathers in an ill or degrading way," I sternly told him. He nodded, with fear in his eyes. I smiled back at him and curled up to him again.

As I got comfortable, I saw Dean. I read him, his mind and body language, something I had picked up after years of watching people come in and out of Heaven. But then I picked up something: Dean was incapable of dancing! I looked more intently at him until he looked back and his mouth stuffed full of burger said, "What?" But it sounded more like, "Fwuf?"

I interjected saying, "Oh, Dean Winchester, I didn't know that you couldn't dance! What a shame." Everyone looked at me with a strange expression on their face, but Dean was the only one who looked defensive, and he directed at me and said, "I definitely know how to dance! What do you think I am, crazy?!" He scoffed and took another swig of his beer.

I climbed out of Sam's arms, walked over to Dean and took his beer and set it on the table, pulled him out of his chair and brought him in front of the sound system. I leaned over to find a good song playing on the radio and I found a nice, slow one called "Only Hope" by a singer named Mandy Moore. I stood up just in time to see Dean mouth "Help me!" to Sam and Castiel. The two laughed as I spun him around to face me fully.

I guided him and said, "Ok, so you're going to place you right hand on my hip, and your left hand is going to be in mine. I'm going to put my hand here on your shoulder, ok?" He did so with terror in his eyes and I thought to myself, _Damn, this man really can't dance! He's so bad at this._

Dean looked to me for further directions and I said, "You're going to step forward, and then go back and we're going to do a half circle, and you're going to do that four times and then you're going to throw your arms out- yes like that, Dean, and bring me back in and pull me closer to you, go back and spin me, and you're going to do that until the song's over, ok?" He had his eyes glued to the floor where our feet were to make sure he was doing it right. I looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel and Sam laughing their asses off. I couldn't help but laugh either. Dean rolled his eyes and continued to dance. With each step we took, my shackles clinked against the chains. It reminded me that I was still bound to Michael and I felt my heart grow heavier. I shook the unhappy thought out of my head, put on a smile, and continued to dance with Dean. In the whole four minute song, he only stepped on my toes twice.

When the song was over, Sam, Castiel, and I started to clap as Dean jokingly bowed. I laughed along with the boys and yelled out, "Bravo!" as a joke. Then I saw Dean and Castiel's eyes lock and they stared intently at each other and I felt my vessel's heart beat with excitement when I realized something about the pair: they were soul mates. Only soul mates looked at each other the way they did. The way Sam and I did. The way Mary and John did. It was meant to be; they were just so perfect for each other. I smiled with joy seeing my Castiel so happy.

I walked back over to the couches where Sam and Castiel were sitting and pulled them up and dragged them over to where Dean was still laughing. More songs came on; slow ones and fast ones. Castiel was a bit awkward, but he came around soon enough. We looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. We had been dancing for two and a half hours. Sam finally walked over to the sound system and turned it off, a whine echoing from all of us. He said to us in a "mom voice", "You guys, we better get to bed, or at least rest for the night. It's been a long day and we need to get ready to go in a couple of days; it's a twenty hour drive."

"Oh, whatever you say, Sammy," Dean said mockingly. He and Castiel walked to the table and picked up the trash. They wandered to the kitchen to throw it away as I tugged on Sam's shirt sleeve. He looked down at me and asked, "What is it, Annabella?"

"Carry me, Sam. I'm tired!" I jokingly complained. He chuckled and scooped me up like he had the day he met me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head into his shoulder sleepily. He walked me to my room and laid me on the bed. He turned to leave until I stopped him with three words.

_(Sam Winchester POV) _

"Stay with me," Annabella said. In the dark, I could see her body silhouetted and I could almost see her lashes batting at me in the darkness.

"Okay," I said without thinking. I walked back over to her bed and she pulled back the covers on the bed. She slipped under the covers after toeing off her ratty red Converse. I heard her shackles clink against each other while she got comfortable in the bed. I got in after she did and at first, we were just laying on opposite sides of the bed, not even touching, when I blurted out, "Can I hold you?"

I heard an answer I never thought I would hear back. A small, quiet, "Yes." She scooted closer to me and I got closer to her. She nestled her chest against mine and I wrapped my arms around her back while she placed her hands on my chest. Her forehead rested on my collarbone and I could hear each breath she took. I pulled her even closer to me and I heard the metal _chink_ of the shackles she wore. I felt so right around her, even more so than when I was with Jessica. This relationship was moving fast, but it felt as if we were making up for lost time, all the time we hadn't spent together. She made me feel happy and when we were together, I felt like this messed up world wasn't so messed up. I knew from the moment I saw her sitting behind that podium that we had a connection. I know people would stare when we were together, but I didn't care. For the first time in a long time, I loved someone.

"I love you, Annabella," I said softly. I didn't expect to get a response, but I did.

"I love you too, Sam." She couldn't see it in the dark, but I was smiling. After our small exchange of words, we laid there in the bed; the only noise was our shallow breathing. She tapped me with the back of her hand and said to me, "You should know about what happened to me, Sam. What Michael did."

"What did he do to you?"

"I'd have to show you," Annabella said. I looked down at her, and she sat up. Her hands wrapped behind her back to unzip her dress, and she let it fall, exposing her bra-clad chest, covered in thin white scars and a single cut going from her neck down to her pelvis. There were also some on her arms and legs, and on either side of her collarbones, the scars of two pentagrams were etched sloppily. I reached out to circle the pentagrams and drag my hand down the lines on her chest and arms. I looked at them with shock and I saw a fear-filled look on her face.

"You think I'm hideous- this is exactly what Michael intended. You don't want to be around me," Annabella said and turned away from, trying to hold back a sob. I turned her back to me and shook my head. Relief flooded her eyes, but I was still confused about all of this.

"What did he- did he cut into you with a knife or something?" I asked her. She nodded and I pulled her into a deep hug. In my shoulder, she whispered, "He tortured me. Relentlessly and a thousand times over. He degraded me, and I almost died. God brought me back, and now I'm here."

"I'm so sorry. Come here," I say as we lay back down in the bed, my arms wrapped around her and her hands curled at my chest. The night drifted off, and we fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! I've had to get to bed earlier since I have a 5 am 0 period, and I just recently got an injury, so I've been carted everywhere to different doctor's appointments. Also, I am attending BurCon next weekend, so if you are heading there for the con on Saturday, November 15, drop me a message! Thank you so much for waiting, and constructive criticism is highly encouraged.**

**Chapter 6: The Past is in the Past**

_December 17, 2015_

_(Castiel POV)_

Morning came. Last night, Dean and I had another one of those awkward stares again, but I don't mind. I feel something special around him. I'd have to ask Annabella about this feeling I always have around him… Dean told me to go and "wake the two lover birds up" from Annabella's room, which is strange, because despite Annabella having wings, she is not a bird. When I got there, I saw him holding her gently and caressing her hair, like I used to do to her all those years ago, when she was mine. I felt a small twinge of jealousy, but brushed it away. I walked over to them and shook Sam's shoulder, trying to wake him. He blinked and said to me, "Good morning, beautiful," and smiled. I replied back to him, "I think you have the wrong person, Sam."

He shot up and looked at me with shock and he started to spill out apologies, loud ones that woke Annabella. She sat up in the bed, and looked at the two of us and said, "Ah, my boys. Here to see me in all my shining glory and grace," gesturing to the state of her hair and tired face. Confused, I asked her, "But you don't look so good right now. Why would you say that you have a 'shining glory' when your hair is a mess?"

She looked at me and laughed saying, "It's a joke, Castiel. Now shoo! I have to get ready for today." I left the room, leaving the two behind. I wandered back into the kitchen where Dean was and he was flipping pancakes and humming the song that played last night while he and Annabella danced. I stood quietly in the doorway and continued to watch him. He started to sing the words and do that dance moves that Annabella had taught him. I don't think he knew I was standing there watching him confused. I decided to interject and said, "Dean?"

He spun around and jumped at my presence. He put a hand over his chest and leaned against the counter and said, "Dammit, Cas! You almost gave me a heart attack! Let me know when you walk into the room, dammit!"

"I think there's a very low chance I could give you a heart attack, Dean."

"Whatever. Did you wake those two up? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes, they're awake. I believe they'll be done soon, as I was standing in this doorway rather long while you were dancing."

"Do NOT, I repeat, NOT, mention this to Sam. Ok, Cas?"

"My condolences, Dean. We will keep this confidential. Sam and Annabella need not know," I said back to him with a smile. He smiled back and turned around to continue flipping pancakes. I wandered over to a chair, pulled it out, and sat in it. I observed Dean as he flipped the pancakes. He would flick his wrist to move the spatula. I think he noticed me looking at him and then asked me, "Get over here, Cas. I'll show you how to do it." I stood up and took the spatula from his hand. Dean stood unnaturally close behind me, even though he was the one that felt uncomfortable about personal space. He told me to pour some pancake batter onto the griddle in a small circle. After I did so, we waited about a minute for the one side to cook. Then he put his hand on my forearm and he helped me flip the pancake. Then I turned around and our faces were inches away from each other. He let out a heavy breath, his hand still on my forearm and my hands curled against his chest.

"Personal space, Dean," I mocked him with a small laugh. I looked up at his green eyes, ones that reminded me of the grass and trees in Heaven.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Cas," he said to me. He backed away from me slowly and cleared his throat. I heard footsteps come down the hallway. Quickly, I handed the spatula to Dean and he continued to make more pancakes. Sam walked in, twirling Annabella. He made the red skirt on her dress spin around. His hand left hers and she adjusted her dress and sat up on a counter next to me and said, "Hello Cas. You seem _unusually_ excited this morning," and leaned in closer to whisper with a smirk, "I can smell it." I stared at her with "don't you dare" eyes and gestured my eyes towards Dean and looked at the ground. Her mouth dropped, and she mouthed out, _you guys would be so cute together_ and she let out a breathy laugh.

She got down and walked over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He whispered into her ear, "Are you going to tell Dean?" She whispered back, "Yes. After breakfast, though."

"Soup's on! Everyone dig in. We have pancakes… and nothing else. We're going to have to make a run later today," Dean said to all of us.

Breakfast was quiet as usual. We were all cleaning up in peace and then Dean asked Annabella out of the blue, "Show me what Michael did to you."

_(Dean Winchester POV)_

"Show me."

"Are you sure, Dean? I don't want to scare you with this story."

"Yes."

She looked to Sam and Cas who were both sitting next to her. They both nodded at her and she looked down into her lap and swallowed. She looked up again at me and breathed out slowly.

"Years ago, Michael used to torture me, horribly. I was drugged. He rechained me to some wall, but my whole body was spread out like an 'x'. I was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing," Annabella said as she fought back a sob. Sam put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. Then she leaned towards me and said, "Do you see these cuts under my eyes? On either side? Michael cut these under my eyes before he put the blindfold on me so it would look like I was crying blood." I looked closer and she closed her eyes so I could see them better. The thin white lines stood up against her unblemished skin, scars on a blank canvas. I looked to her lips and saw that they too had lines running through them.

"What happened to your lips?" I asked her, brushing my fingertips on them.

Annabella pulled away from me and ran her fingertip over them. She answered my question by saying, "Michael scratched at my lips, saying that the words I was speaking about being God's daughter were lies. It was one of the first things he had done to me. He did it in front of everyone, too," and she looked to Cas and Sam, and put her hands on theirs. She looked back to me and said, "To torment me further, he cut slits into my arms and legs and through the center of my chest." She proceeded to take off her leather jacket and handed it to Cas, who awkwardly held it while she adjusted her strapless dress. She folded out her arms to show me a long, thin white line on each arm, starting at her armpit and going to her wrist; then she raised the hem of her dress to show me the cuts on her legs, they went from the top of her thigh and they went down to her ankles. Then she pulled down the neckline of her dress to show me the start of the cut on her chest; it probably went past her navel. After she readjusted her dress, she continued saying, "Do you see these marks on my collarbones?"

I looked closer, and sure enough, there was a pentagram cut onto each of her collarbones, near the swells of her breasts. Confused, I asked her, "Why the pentagrams?" And she replied saying, "Michael said that if my father really did love me, he would come and save me, so he drew these on me. He wanted to return me to my father tarnished and ruined, his beautiful creation bloody and broken." When she told me this, I gulped and looked at Sam and Cas. All they did was nod, like they'd heard the story before. Michael was a sick bastard to do this to a girl, much less anyone.

At first, I thought this story was bad, but it got even worse after that. Annabella said, "After he cut me open, he placed a crown of thorns and roses on my head, saying that if I claimed God was my father, than I should die like his son. Then he made me unfurl my wings, and he tore the feathers out, cut into them, broke them. They were dripping in my blood, and they were matted against the gates in a bloody smear." I stared at her in despair and Cas and Sam held her hands tightly as she continued on with the story. She started to weep, and I couldn't help but get a tear in my eye listening to her pain, her suffering at Michael's hand. I wiped at the tear on her cheek and you could tell in my eyes that I was wondering if this was the end of her torment.

She shook her head and said to me, "That's not it. He poured holy oil on me, and I burned. All the angels he had called began to point and laugh at me, in the exact opposite of what an angel is: strong and majestic. I was weak and defenseless. In pain, even though my voice was hoarse from screaming, I managed to whisper out, 'Father save me'. God came and took me down and sent Michael and the other angels away to earth. He held me in his arms and touched each of the gashes so that they turned into thin white lines. He told me that my creator would still accept me when I saw him again because it didn't matter what I looked like; I was my father's. He healed my wings and my body and now I am where I am now."

By the end of the story, Annabella was smiling and she pushed her tears out of the way and let her hair fall into her face. Sam turned her face to his and told her, "Hey. It's ok, you did it. You've got this pressure off you now, its ok," and pressed his lips to her forehead. Cas put her jacket on her shoulders and gave her hand a small squeeze before letting it go. I leaned across where she was sitting and hugged her and she cried into my shoulder. I told her in a comforting voice, "Let it go. Just let it go. It's ok now, he won't hurt you when I'm around."

After about thirty minutes of comforting between the four of us, this ended in a big hug between us. We all piled into the Impala to go to the store and when we got there, we all got out and walked in. After being there for about an hour, stocking up on food, prancing and galloping through the aisles, and paying, we headed out. When we got to the car, two angels appeared their blades at the ready and the woman said, "We are here to bring the scum," and glared at Annabella, "back to her rightful place. Michael demands it."

"Well tell Michael that he's not laying one feather on her," I said and pulled a knife out of my jacket and made a lunge towards them. Sam, Cas, and Annabella dropped the bags they were holding and pulled knives out of their jackets. The other angel made a grab for Annabella, but she deflected it and stabbed her angel blade into his gut. She knocked him to the ground and stepped out of the way so Sam could get a move on the angel fighting me, who had knocked me to the ground. Then Cas appeared behind the angel and ganked her, leaving her body dead and her grace gone. We all looked at each other and started to laugh, until Cas helped me up and we all piled into the car before we could get caught for what just happened.

The whole drive back to the bunker was full of us laughing and smiling. When we arrived back at the bunker, we all pulled the bags out of the car and started to put the groceries away. I could tell right now that protecting Annabella was going to be hard, but it needed to be done.

Sam and Annabella had been curled up on the couch all afternoon; their hands clasping each other's, small quick kisses, words whispered into ears that would make the other smile, and he would circle the pentagrams on her chest or run his fingers up and down her bicep where her scars were. I had never seen him so happy before, and it made me smile. Maybe after this was all over, maybe they could stay together. Later that night though, from ACROSS THE HALL, I heard moans and groans from Sam's room. God, could they have been any louder? Maybe those two being together wouldn't be such a great idea, after all…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Hit the Road**

_December 18, 2015_

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

"Hey, babe, wake up. We have to get going in a few hours," I say to Annabella, kissing her cheek and pulling her closer.

"Oh, come on, Sam… It's too early to do anything," she said to me as she rolled over and put the blanket over her head.

"Well, that's not what you said last night," I joked at her and chuckled rolling her face back towards me. She smirked and laughed, her brown eyes smiling and her blonde hair pulled out of the braids they were in earlier.

"Well that was a completely different situation, Sam. And since I'm already awake now, I may as well get up and at 'em," she said while pulling the covers off of the bed and stepping onto the floor. She was a little wobbly while standing, no doubtedly from last night. She pulled her hair out of the braids as she walked over to the bathroom, and turned around to say, "What do you think your brother is going to say about last night, Sam?" with a smile and a chuckle before ducking into the bathroom.

"He's going to wish he was as lucky as me!" I yelled at her over the sound of the running water and I heard a roar of laughter erupt from behind the door. I jumped up and pulled a shirt and some pants on, and began to search for the rest of my clothes that had been scattered across the room last night. I smiled in nostalgia, remembering how she and I had joked about how Dean and Cas were always so close and how we even mocked their glances at each other. After finding all my clothes, I remembered that Annabella only had one set of clothes, and that she would probably need some more. I went to my closet and found a flannel that she could wear, along with an old pair of basketball shorts that she could roll up. As I searched through the clothes that she and I had washed yesterday, I found one of Dean's t-shirts, the ACDC one, had been put with my things. I shrugged, and threw it onto the pile of clothes that she was going to wear. A few minutes later, she poked her head out of the bathroom and said, "Can I have some clothes? I've already worn these other ones for too long," I grabbed the pile of clothes I had set out for her and pulled her bra and underwear off the ground and handed them to her. She grabbed them and stuck her head back in the door and shut it.

As I waited for her to change, I brushed my hair out and pulled on my shoes and socks. I was just lacing up my last shoe as she walked out of the bathroom brushing her wet hair. I looked at her, the flannel hung past her fingertips and shorts, the t-shirt tucked into the shorts and swallowed her up, and the shorts were rolled up many times and barely peeking out from under the flannel. She leaned over and found her shoes and socks, and sat on the bed next to me to put them on. First, she pulled the black socks on, and fed them through the shackles. Then, she slid on her Converse and tied them tightly, and adjusted the shackles over the folds so that they would be resting on her ankles. She looked to me and I stood up, held out a hand, and she took it and I pulled her up. We walked out the door, hand in hand, down the hall to the kitchen where Dean and Cas probably were.

We were smiling and cozied up to each other when we walked into the kitchen. Cas and Dean looked at us with disgusted faces and Dean scanned us up and down, shook his head, and looked back to the waffle maker he was previously focused on. Dean interjected and said, "Sam! Get over here. NOW." I walked over to him and said, "What's up, Dean?"

"What's up? WHAT"S UP? You wanna what's up?" he said with an awkward laugh and an eye roll, "What's up is that you and your _girlfriend _kept me up last night, with all that noise you were making! And not to mention that she's wearing _my_ shirt!"

I looked over to Annabella, and she looked down at her shirt and frowned. She sat down next to Cas, and he just looked at her and scooted a few inches away from her, which elicited a scoff from Anabella's mouth, and a haughty eye roll. She said to him, "Whatever, Castiel! Just remember, honey," she said with a smile and a hand on Cas' arm, "that you were my first and I was yours. You'll always hold a special place in my heart." Annabella kissed his cheek in a seemingly sisterly and chaste way, and at that, Cas blushed, and smiled, and Dean and I started to make sounds of discontent and disgust. The two laughed, and Annabella crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair as Dean brought the plate of waffles and some fruit to the table. He frowned and stuck out his tongue at the sight of her and Cas laughing. I joined them at the table and sat next to Annabella. As always, she didn't eat, and just watched Dean, Cas, and I eat with intent, studying our movements with squinted eyes and wonder, much like Cas did when he first joined us. At one point, she got uncomfortably close to Dean while he was trying to swallow to inspect how his "facial muscles moved when he took food down his esophagus" as she had described it.

Cas and Annabella cleared our food from the table and cleaned up the dishes while Dean and I packed up stuff for the road trip. It was ten when we left the bunker, our bags, guns, supplies, and coolers in hand, and piled them into the trunk. Cas opened the back door to the car, and gestured for Annabella to get in. She got into the car and he followed behind her. I got into the shotgun seat while Dean sat in the driver's seat, and I turned around to see Annabella and Cas curled up into each other in the backseat. Jokingly, I said, "Don't get too crazy, you guys," with a laugh and a smile.

Most of the drive was silent. Very silent. The only noise you could hear was the low volume of Dean's playlist, the one I hated. The backseat where Cas and Annabella were laying in was in complete silence. Cas was sprawled out, his arms wrapped loosely around Annabella's middle. She was laying down, taking up the whole backseat; her head was on Cas' chest, her hands resting on Cas' slightly bent knees. Both of their eyes were closed, and their breathing was steady. Perhaps they were having a conversation together in their heads like they did often. It was a bit uncomfortable seeing her small form wrapped up in Cas, my friend's, arms. To break the hours-long silence, I interjected and said, "So Annabella, what is God like? He a nice guy? What does he look like?" She and Cas jumped up and opened their eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. Even Dean slightly jumped at my sudden interjection, and almost swerved into the next lane. He pressed a hand to his heart and took a deep breath while looking over at me and saying, "Don't scare us all like that, Sammy! God, you could've given me a heart attack!" We all laughed as Dean rolled his eyes. "But Annabella, answer my question. You seemed to be closer to him than Cas here," I said as I gestured to him.

"My father? He was a decent man. Very angry with humanity in the beginning at first. Felt as if he had made a mistake in creating them. But then Jesus was born, and yaddah yaddah yaddah. You know the rest. He doesn't look like much. Very scrawny, with a scruffy beard and glasses. I believe he's got auburn hair now? Sometimes, he wears this tuxedo around Heaven and he looks really stupid in it," Annabella said matter-of-factly.

"Wait. What? No white beard, flowing robes?! I've been lied to all this time?!" Dean said in a shocked voice. You could almost see the disappointment in his eyes and at that, Annabella giggled.

"We've upgraded. He came down to Earth many years ago under the name of Chuck Shurley, or Carver Edlund, or whoever it was. He was a writer. I remember that. Books were pretty famous, too," she said. When Dean, Cas, and I had heard this, our eyes widened and we looked at each other and then to Annabella who just laughed and said, "What? I don't see what is so shocking."

"So we've already met God, like five times?" I said with a shocked voice. She nodded and laid her head back on Cas' chest, smirking. Dean turned up the volume on the radio and the car was filled with the notes of stairway to Heaven. Soon after, we had all drifted off. We finally got to a motel near Santa Fe. We had eaten and Dean and I decided to go to a bar we saw a few miles back.

"We'll be back in a few hours, you guys. Hang tight, and don't do anything crazy, like knock out the power of the entire continent," Dean said as we left the motel. I kissed Annabella on the cheek and followed my brother out the door.

_(Annabella's POV)_

"We should get out of here," I say to Cas with the all-too familiar gleam in my eye and wide smile that I know he remembers. He looks at me with a smile and a rebellious glint in his eyes and says, "Let's do it." We joined hands and concentrated on a place with our being.

"Oh, we're in our favorite Earth place, Annabella. The humans call it the Yosemite backwoods now. It's even more beautiful than I remember," Cas says with wonder in his voice as we look around us, at the trees and grass and mountains. I smile and lay down to look at the stars. He joins me on the ground and we position ourselves to look at the sky.

"Cas, do you see that one? Over there, by the tree?"

"Yeah. What's it called?" I know he knows what it's called. He's just doing this to make me happy.

"Hydrus. And over there, that one's Big Dipper," I said to Cas with a little smile. He rolled over on his side to look at me, and I did the same. We stared at each other, lost in the moment, and like all those years ago, we neared each other, and he placed a tentative kiss on my lips, almost unsure if he should do it, but I kissed him back fiercely. I ran my hands through his dark hair, ruffling it and messing it up. Then out of the blue, he flipped me onto my back, pinning me down with his weight and straddling me while I looked up at him coyly, with large, innocent eyes (the ones I knew he loved) as he stared down on me with his lust-blown ones, huge and black with thin rings of sapphire around them. He pressed his abdomen into mine, and I felt the hardness of his member press against me, and when I rolled my hips up to meet his, he threw his head back and a groan fell from his mouth. His heavy breathing and predatory gaze made me shudder; and the only thing I could say to him was, "Take off your clothes," in a lust-laced voice while eying his body, wondering what was hiding behind the seemingly endless layers of clothing.

Cas only smiled, and he whipped off his trench coat and suit coat. I pulled him down to me by his dark blue tie, and arched my neck to allow him to kiss it. His large hands ripped off the flannel and t-shirt I was wearing, revealing my chest to him; he ran the back of his hand across my chest, admiring my body the way he had all those times before, and he pulled away to undo his tie and shirt, and when they were off, he towered over me with his huge, brick house shoulders and muscled chest that was begging for me to run my hands over it. I stared at him, and then reached out to run my hand across his chest, and kissed the tattoo on his abdomen, running my tongue along the words and sucking a bruise on it, eliciting a low groan from him. In that moment, his wings flashed, huge and black in his moment of pleasure to show he was ready to mate, and then to show my answer, I allowed my wings to be shown, gold and grey (and larger than his, but I didn't want to tell him that), and he dipped down to my collarbone and placed a suckling kiss there, leaving a slight bruise. He continued to kiss down my chest and then he moved his hands down to my hips to shimmy down my shorts, leaving small kisses in their wake. He's a lot gentler and less needy than Sam is. Oh wait. Shit.

"Stop. Sam," I say with urgency as I shoot straight up and inch away from him. He moves away instantly, backing away like I'm a wild animal.

"I swear on my father, I did not mean to do this, I'm so sorry, I should have remembered Sam," Cas says as he hands me my shirts and I pull them on, and tug the shorts back up. He backs away from me and I smooth out my hair and he buttons his shirt again, and pulls on the jacket and coat, and we're both sitting away from each other and apologizing over and over again.

"I am so, so sorry Annabella. I shouldn't have come on to you like that, I am so sorry," Cas says to me, and I can truly see in his eyes that he means it with all his grace and soul. His grace burns with forgiveness and understanding.

"I should have been thinking, I never should have responded to the kiss. Oh my gosh, Castiel, I am so sorry, I should have remembered Dean also," I say back to Castiel. He looks at me with wide eyes, and then suddenly I remembered, he doesn't know about it. He queries me, "What about Dean?" I scoot closer to him and take his hand in mine, holding it and resting it in my lap. With a smile, I say, "Dean Winchester. How do I begin to explain the _Righteous Man_," and I can't help but giggle at Castiel's blushing face when I say that and I continue with, "the two of you are meant to be together. You were destined to be with him, and he was destined to be with you. Haven't you realized this all this time, brother?"

He looks at me with doe eyes, his vessel's sapphire irises lighting up, and the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. His left eye started to leak a tear, and I brought my hand up to wipe it away. My eyes started to water as well, in happiness for him. I smiled and brought him into my arms as he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Thank you, sister. I don't know how to repay you," Castiel says to me as he wipes away his tears.

"Let's just… enjoy ourselves tonight. Let's look at the stars," I say. We lay back down and he pulls me in his arms. I cozy up to him and he kisses my forehead. We lay there for a while and just look at the sky. Suddenly, he turns me over and says, "The boys."

We shoot straight up and then we brushed off our clothes. We joined our hands like before and concentrated on the motel. In a second, we were in the motel room again. We heard the doorknob turn, and we jumped onto the bed and turned on the TV.

The door opened and Sam and Dean walked in to see us sitting on the bed pretending to laugh at the shitty TV show that was playing. Dean looked at us and shook his head in disbelief and flopped onto his bed while a very drunk Sam walked over to me and hugged me for a long time. No words spoken. I pat my hand on his back and got up, motioning to Castiel to get off the bed and help me with Sam. We laid him on the bed and after Cas had sat down in a chair, I curled up in the bed next to Sam, kissed the tip of his nose, and whispered into his ear, "I'll watch over you," before I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back in Hell**

_December 18, 2015_

_(Lucifer's POV)_

"Michael! Could you stop following me around here? There's enough room for the both of us here," I say as my brother places his hand on my shoulder. All day, for the past week or so, he had been following my every move, watching me, standing unnaturally close to me.

"Brother, I only wish to watch you and ensure you don't escape," Michael whispered into my ear. I turned around and slapped him across the face, and he brought a hand to his face and laughed. "You really think you're stronger than I me, brother? Please, I am a warrior, and you are a cast-out, a fallen," he said to me with a cocky grin on his face and a slight sense of disgust at the word "fallen". Adam yelled at us from across the Cage, "Get a room, you two!"

"But I was father's favorite! And I can bet to you, Michael," I say walking closer to him; I lower my voice and whisper into his ear like he had done to mine, "That I still am." He pushed me away sharply with a look of rage on his face.

In his anger, Michael's wings flashed the big, white and silver that I used to see all those years ago. But to my surprise, they were bigger than I thought they were, and when they unfurled, the wind from them knocked me down and into the side of the Cage. I hit my head, and when I looked up, I saw Michael walking faster and faster towards me, eyes glowing, wings getting bigger and bigger. I shot up in a flash, and unfurled my huge, golden wings. The power of the wings sent Michael flying into the farthest corner of the cage. I looked to Adam, who was cowering in the corner, and he just said, "Well damn, that was impressive. You may as well have taken out your dicks and measured them." I rolled my eyes and flew to where Michael was. He sat limp and unconscious in the corner, and I leaned down and whispered into his ear, "_I win_." I took the keys from his pocket and carefully choosing the correct key; I walked over to the Cage's door, and reached my hand around the side and stuck the key in the hole. It turned for me, and the door flew open, the dark, spiraling hole that led to earth's surface, the one to Los Angeles. I turned to Adam, saluted him and stepped into the vortex, closing the door behind me. In a split second, I turned back to see Adam run to the Cage's door and cling at the bars. "Tell my brothers they need to save me, promise," he said with a tone of desperation.

"I'll do my best," I say and I spiral down the vortex. I can hardly wait to see Annabella, and by perchance, maybe my father will be there as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Are We There Yet?**

_December 19, 2015_

_(Dean Winchester POV)_

"How much time do we have left?" Annabella said from the back seat. I rolled my eyes. She's already asked that question at least twenty times in the past hour. It was noon and we had been driving since seven. We had our sandwiches that we had made that morning, and Cas was sitting in the shotgun seat, per Sam and Annabella's request. He was eating the sandwich with gusto, and then I turned around to Annabella and Sam, who were sitting curled up to each other on the backseat, and she looked at me with an annoyed look on her face and said, "Well?"

"About seven hours, maybe five or six if we're fast enough," I replied to her. She rolled her eyes and thumped her head on Sam's chest as if she was saying "I am so done with all of this shit." She shut her eyes and nestled back into Sam's arms again. I faced back towards the road and let out a deep breath. I cranked the volume on the radio a little louder so I could hear the ACDC song playing on the radio. I looked over to Cas, who was staring out the window with his arm against it.

"Hey Cas," I say, and Cas turns around to look at me.

"Yes, Dean? What is it that you require?" he says back with his matter-of-fact voice, looking at me with those wide, sapphire eyes. God, those eyes. You could look at them all day and there would still be something in them you hadn't seen before. And those pink lips, always so perfect and puffy, as if he had just kissed someone… Wait. What the fuck? Why was I thinking about Cas, my best friend, that way? Ugh. I shook the thought out of my head immediately.

"So you and Annabella really did it? And you had a kid? Wow. I guess I was mistaken when I thought you were a virgin," I said with a slight chuckle. He rolled his eyes and said, "We merely mated. Only twice! And may I say," he leaned towards me and lowered his voice, "She is rather beautiful when she is breathless and beneath you," and Cas laughed along with me.

"So I would know," Sam said to Cas with a laugh.

"Don't talk about our sex life with other people, Sam and Castiel; it's not proper," Annabella said with a deadpan voice and a frown. Sam laughed and Cas started to blush.

"And Dean?" Annabella questioned me.

"Hm?"

"Castiel likes to have his collarbone kissed and his ear nipped." At Annabella's words, Cas started to blush and sink down into his seat. He bit back a smile and Sam and Annabella started to laugh in the backseat while I was very confused as to what was going on.

"What the fuck is going on, you guys? Annabella, why are you telling me this? What is the reasoning behind this? Stop laughing, you guys!" I stammered as I managed to keep my eyes on the road and my head in the game. I started to blush too, and I felt heat rising in my cheeks. I narrowed my eyes on the road, trying to drown out the noise of my brother, Cas, and Annabella. And if I knew one thing, I knew that this drive was gonna be a long one, especially if they kept laughing and joking about this.

_(Sam Winchester POV)_

We arrived in LA earlier than we thought we would. The first thing we saw was the skyline, the high-rises piercing the pink and purple-streaked skies. When we had seen the first sign that read "Welcome to Los Angeles," we all shot up and gave loud cheers of excitement. Annabella pulled me into a kiss and she wrapped her arms around the seat to hug Dean and Cas. You could see the rolling hills, and very, very faintly, you could see the Hollywood sign and the Griffith Observatory marking the hills with their white facades. We drove down the streets, and finally came to a not-so-shabby hotel near the observatory.

"I'm gonna go get us some food. Burgers all around?" Dean asked us. We nodded and he grabbed his keys and left the room. After he left, the discussion Cas, Annabella, and I were having turned heated very quickly.

"Dean is so gay for Cas, there's no denying it! I knew it the moment he first mentioned you; he had this strange look in his eye."

"Dean could very well be bisexual, though. Just because I don't go down to Earth doesn't mean I'm oblivious to what the humans do. He checked out his own grandfather for crying out loud! He is some variation of gay, though. I just know it."

"I do not have a gender, why does this concern me? But… I do get a strange feeling whenever I am around Dean. It stirs in my stomach and I feel… something I do not know. At first, I thought it was wrong, but now, I just don't want to feel right around him."

"WHOA CAS, WAY TOO MUCH INFORMATION," Annabella and I said together, our hands rose in surrender and we had disgusted looks on our faces. He shrugged and gave us a ''it's the truth" face that we couldn't help but smile at.

"Cas, do you love him?" I say as I put a hand on his shoulder. Annabella leans in and licks her upper lip, waiting for Cas' answer with anticipation and wonder.

"I… I… I do love Dean," he says. Then he gasps and repeats in a low whisper, "I love Dean." And again, in a louder voice, but not before he jumps up from the bed and says, "I love Dean!" He runs his hands excitedly through his hair, and smiles, his eyes starting to water a little bit. He looks to Annabella and I, and we both clap our hands and give a few "Yeahs!" in happiness for his newfound realization. I think it'll be good for Dean; to have someone who will care and love him for all of time. Annabella hugged him and said into his ear, "I always knew you'd find your soul mate, dear Cassie."

Interrupting our little celebration was Dean with our food, who just looked at us all in sheer disbelief and shock, completely unfazed by our little slice of happiness. We all sat down and ate our dinner, and discussed what we were going to do the next day before heading over to the observatory.

"We should go to the Hollywood sign. That's a given. It's just an hour long hike; it'll feel nice to stretch our legs after two days of practically non-stop driving," Dean said as he bit into his burger.

"I think we should go to Grauman's Chinese Theatre, ya know, see all of the handprints of celebrities and stuff," I suggested. Dean, Cas, and Annabella nodded at my suggestion.

"I've never been to Earth, so I have no idea of what to do here. You guys plan everything," Annabella said to us with a shrug.

"I think we should get Annabella a new outfit to wear for when she meets her dad," Cas says as he takes a short sip from his soda. "He's never seen her, so she may as well look beautiful when they meet."

"Melrose! It's just the place. We'll do that in the morning," I say. Dean looks at me with wide eyes and sets down his burger to say, "We don't have the money to buy her a whole new outfit, much less designer clothes!"

At this, Annabella reaches into her pocket and pulls out a thin wallet. She opens it, and inside is a credit card and ID with her name on it. She smirks while pulling out the card with her middle and pointer fingers, fiddles with it, and says, "Oh yes. We have enough money." She chuckles and puts it back into her wallet and puts the wallet away. Mine and Dean's eyes widen as she handles the thin piece of plastic, as it was unbeknownst to us that she had money.

"I also want to get a tattoo," she says matter-of-factly. That comment makes all three of our heads turn in her direction and our jaws drop. Cas even chokes on a fry and Dean is frozen in his spot. She shrugs and says, "I don't see what's so shocking here," she points to Cas, "he got one, why can't I?" I shrug and say, "She's got a point,'' and bite down into the last of my burger.

'Too much crazy for one night. I think we should all get to bed now, anyway. I'm exhausted from driving all day," Dean says as he laces off his shoes and walks over to his bed. We all get up and Annabella and I walk to the other lone bed while Cas pulls out the couch bed like he always does. Annabella and I climb into our bed and after the lights are shut off, we're under the covers, and it's been a while, I lean over to her and whisper in her ear, "Do you wanna go get that tattoo?" She looks back at me with wide eyes and smiles, saying, "Yes."

We shoot up out of the bed, and make sure that Dean is asleep, then walk over to the couch where Cas is laying down. Annabella shakes him and whispers into his ear, "I'm gonna go get my tattoo; wanna come with us?" she bites her lip and awaits his answer. He stares back at us, and then nods his head. He grabs the keys to the Impala off the nightstand next to Dean's bed and gets up. We head out, trying to make as little noise as possible.

We get back a few hours later, around one am. Annabella got hers and Cas' sigils on her hip bones and a little 'SW' and 'DW' and 'AM-W' inside the crook of her right elbow.. We had stumbled into the hotel room, exhausted and giggling. We had all laid down in our respective beds and tried to contain our childish giggles and excitement. It wasn't long until Annabella and I had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunited, Part 1**

_December 20, 2015_

_(Third Person POV)_

"No. Uh-uh. I do NOT like that dress," Annabella complained as Sam showed her a light blue dress with white and green flowers on it. She walked past him and saw a long-sleeved burgundy top with small gold polka dots and a pale gold skirt, and grabbed them off the rack. "I like this," and she smiled, looking at the boys with a 'well?' look on her face.

"Just- just- go try it on, Annabella," Cas said exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair and shoving his hands in his pockets. Annabella squealed in delight and ran to the dressing room. Sam, Dean, and Cas followed her and sat down on chairs outside the rooms. Soon after, she walked out of the room, and Sam's eyes widened when he saw her. The top accentuated her small frame, and the skirt exposed her lightly toned legs.

"Wow. That's just- wow. Get _that_," Sam said. Cas and dean nodded in agreement, and she smiled and headed back to the room to change. She popped out a few moments later with the clothes and they all walked up to the counter to buy them. After they were bought, they walked out of the store, bags in tow. They all hopped into the Impala, dean in the driver's seat, Annabella in the shotgun seat, and Sam and Cas in the back.

"Alright, Team Free Will, we're headed to Grau- WHOA, ANNABELLA, WHAT IS THAT?" Dean said when he saw Annabella's little 'SW' and 'DW' and 'AM-W' on her arm. She rolled up her sleeve a little more to show him fully the little black-inked letters that held so much meaning.

"They're yours and your brother's initials," Annabella said to Dean with a smile. "Look, I even got Adam's." Dean reached out with a hesitant hand and brushed his initials, then Sam's, then Adam's. He looked back at her with those green eyes, the ones that were full of emotion and pain, and they started to water at Annabella's small gesture. "You got these for us?" he asked her, and she nodded. He mouthed a "thank you" to her, and he turned back to the road and drove on.

The day had flown by faster than anyone could have expected. They did the normal touristy things and enjoyed every second of it. Grauman's had been fun, and Dean and Sam got pictures next to the handprints of their favorite actors while Cas and Annabella laughed at them. The hike up to the Hollywood sign was treacherous, but worth it. The view was amazing, the high-rises, the traffic, the hills, the people, everything.

"I remember when Father created California. Don't you, Annabella?" Castiel said. He looked forlornly out into the distance and awaited her answer.

"I do remember; he took extra time in making it," Annabella said with an airy breath. "I worked on it."

Sam looked over to her with widened eyes, more shocked than ever before and said, "You helped work on the creation of Los Angeles?" She chuckled and nodded, and said to him with a laugh, "You seem surprised by everything I do and say," and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? Right in front of all of us? And especially in front of the ex, too, Annabella. Gosh!" Dean jokingly said as he nudged her shoulder with his. Everyone laughed and for a moment, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't going to be for long.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at the Griffith Observatory. Cas and Annabella kept on trying to show off the things they created in the universe, trying to one up each other, until Annabella dragged them all into the room with the planets in the solar system, stood in the center of it, and outstretched her arms and said, "I created all of this; the bane of the Winchesters' existence, this galaxy," and she paused, "_This is my design_."

"I'm sorry, but did you just quote Hannibal?" Sam said with a laugh. Annabella shot him a bitchface and rolled her eyes at him, folded her arms, and shot a downward glance and said, "Yes," while Dean, Sam, and Cas laughed.

"We're gonna have to hide until after-hours, and even then we have to wait a couple of hours, it must be done on the cusp of the Winter Solstice, at midnight," Cas said.

"Well, where are we going to hide?" Dean said. Cas shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands worriedly into his pockets and looked from Sam, Dean, and Annabella with a cry of help in his eyes. Then Annabella got a look of excitement in her eyes and smirked.

"What is it, Annabella?" Sam asked her with concern.

She looked up at the boys, and with a smile and a wink, said, "Invisibility."

_A few hours later…_

_8:30 PM_

"This is absolute insanity, Annabella. Someone could hear into us, or you know, lean on us!" Dean said with a whisper.

"Come on, Dean. We only have an hour and a half left, stop complaining," Sam said while rolling his eyes.

"This was our only option! What else were we supposed to do, walk around the museum for six hours? It's not a big museum!" Cas added. Annabella nodded in agreement and leaned back against the railing.

"I'm starving."

"Really, Dean?!" Sam, Annabella, and Cas said, turning their heads to face Dean, with looks of annoyance on their faces. Annabella put her head in her hand and Cas stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, while Sam slid down the railing to slump on the floor.

_10;50 PM_

"Ok, now _I'm _hungry," Sam said, breaking the silence.

Cas and Annabella moaned in annoyance yet again. The brothers had been making mindless, needy requests for hours already, and they were just plain aggravated right now.

"Just an hour left, do you guys think you can survive? After I'm gone, you guys can go get… tacos, or something," Annabella said to Sam and Dean. They shot her forlorn looks, but nodded sadly. "We can go up now, but be careful. There may be security guards walking around," she said.

They all stood up and walked up the steps to the west observation terrace, where they were going to perform the spell. Annabella snapped her fingers, and they turned back to their normal selves. She shrugged her bag off her shoulders and turned to Cas to say, "Do you have it?"

"Have what?" Sam said questioningly.

Cas dug into his pants pocket to retrieve what looked like a circular knuckleduster. Sam and Dean's eyes widened at the circle of rings: it was the key to Lucifer's Cage. "I thought that this was missing," Dean said with wonder as he grabbed the key out of Cas' hand. He inspected it and turned it over in his fingers before Sam snatched it from him and looked at it intently, running his forefinger over the bands. Annabella pulled it out of Sam's hands and held it between her thumb and forefinger and smirked along with Cas as Sam and Dean looked at the small grouping of metals with awe.

"How did you even get this, Cas?!" Sam asked him.

Cas only smirked away, and said, "I have my ways," with a wink and a smile in my direction.

"You sneaky bastard," Dean said with a grin and a slap on Cas' shoulder. They stared at each other with the same look they always gave each other. The timeless one that even had people around them get caught up in, staring in awe at the pair.

"Are we interrupting something?" Annabella said with a giggle, and instantly, the gaze broke, and Dean's ears turned red and Cas started to blush a bit. Sam and Annabella looked at each other with a smile and Sam even leaned down to whisper in her ear, "They're so gay for each other," and the two started to laugh as Dean and Cas looked at them with confused looks in their faces.

To distract away from the current situation, Cas asked, "What's the time?"

Sam looked at his watch and said to him, "It is eleven-ish. Are we ready to go?" Annabella looked at the boys, and nodded. She felt her eyes water slightly and she wiped them away quickly and smiled slightly.

"Are you okay, Annabella?" Dean said as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and he pulled her into a side hug. She wiped away more of her tears and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," Annabella said and hugged him back. She pulled back and smoothed out her shirt and skirt. She looked at the boys with a worried face and said, "How do I look?" Then she laughed along with the boys.

"You look beautiful, Annabella. Don't worry," Sam said as he kissed her hand and moved the hair out of her eyes. They smiled at each other and she pulled him into a kiss, as Cas and Dean feigned blindness and sickness. After they broke apart, they laughed and pretended to make out, which only made the others laugh more.

"I'm ready, you guys," Annabella said. She looked at all the boys with a smile and hugged each of them, whispering a thank you into each of their ears.

Annabella walked over to the circle with the key. She placed it in the center, chanted the words, and then stepped away quickly while saying, "Get the bag, get the stuff, come on, and get out of the way!" Annabella said as she tried to hurry Sam, Dean, and Cas back. The ground started to open up, a black vortex swirling and opening. Smoke appeared, and the ground closed up again. Out of the smoke stepped Lucifer.

Annabella and Lucifer's eyes locked, and very faintly, you could see that his eyes started to water. Annabella's did the same, and she looked back at the boys, and smiled. She and Lucifer stepped closer to each other, eyes welling up with tears and huge smiles breaking on their faces. After standing in front of each other for a few moments, Annabella reached out and touched her father's arm hesitantly, as if she was almost uncertain that he was even there. She looked up into his blue eyes, and he looked down onto her, and crouched at her level. Their smiles grew even greater, and tears fell faster. Even Sam, Dean, and Cas started to cry a bit at the bittersweet moment. Lucifer and Annabella hugged each other, tightly and cried into each other's shoulders. After a long time, they pulled apart, and he kissed her on the forehead, and they brought their foreheads together.

"Hello, Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart," and he booped her nose, which made her smile and giggle a little bit.

"Father used to do that to me, Dad," she said and he replied to her, "Me too, sweetie."

Annabella let out a happy, low breath and she hugged him again, and Lucifer said to her while hugging her tightly, "I love you. I always have, and I always will, and I'm not going to let you forget that. I love you." He began to cry more and more as he looked at her body, and he smiled greatly, wiping a tear off his cheek. "You've grown up so much, and you look so, _so_ beautiful, Annabella. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Thanks, Dad. I've missed you so much. I don't ever want to leave you again," Annabella cried as she brought her father into an even deeper hug. Off to the side, Dean wiped away a tear on his cheek and Sam was trying to hold back the tears that were flowing faster.

They pulled away from each other, and Lucifer took Annabella's hand in his. She walked a few feet over to where Sam, Dean, and Cas were standing. When she saw their puffy, red eyes, she started to chuckle, and said, "Don't worry, guys, I'm crying too." And they all laughed. Then she let go of his hand and walked over to Sam and wrapped her arm around his back and brought him in front of Lucifer. "Well, Dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend," Annabella said with a smile. Sam and Lucifer awkwardly looked at each other and shook each other's hands.

Lucifer said with a smile and a laugh, "I like him," and everyone began to laugh. But suddenly, Annabella began to cough and choke. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Lucifer said as she began to cough and choke more and more until she started to spit blood out of her mouth and onto the ground.

Annabella got down to her knees and lurched over as she coughed more and more. Lucifer grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, and said to her, "You're going to be okay, you're gonna be fine," and he looked at the boys to say worriedly, "I hope."

But suddenly, they all heard a voice behind them, a very familiar voice; say with a cocky tone, "Hello, brother." Sam, Dean, Cas, Annabella, and Lucifer all looked to the source of the voice and had instant looks of shock and horror on their faces.

It was Michael.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Reunited, Part 2**

_(Third Person POV)_

Lucifer dropped his daughter's hand and stomped over to where his brother Michael was standing and got up in his face, furious and steaming. "Take it back, brother," Lucifer said as he pushed him sharply.

"No, I like her better this way, in pain, bleeding, crying, _dying_," he said with a cocky smirk. "So I will not listen to my sinning brother, as I only do the work of God, my Father."

"You honestly think that Dad would want this for her? He created her too, you know!"

"And it was the worst mistake of his life."

Dean was furious now. He stomped up to Michael and said to him, "You take it back; you say you do the work of God, but you've only caused pain for everyone. I can't believe I even considered saying yes to your little offer all those years ago." Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes, and with a snap of his fingers, Dean's lips were sealed, like literally, sealed closed.

"Brother, she's dead; I can't get a pulse or a breath from her. I can't get her back," Cas said with a choke. Sam was cradling her in his arms, crying and brushing her hair out of her face and muttering at her to come back to him.

Lucifer and Michael sparred, throwing punches, scratching each other, flaring their wings, and lunging at each other with their blades. Just then, there was a light and a crash of thunder and out of the light stepped out a familiar face from Sam and Dean's past: Chuck Shurley.

"Sons!" Chuck yelled out. Michael, Lucifer, and Cas fell to their right knees and dropped their heads and put their blade points to the ground. Sam and Dean, confused and shocked at the same time, genuflected alongside the angels. Chuck walked across the line of his bowing subjects, and when he walked past Dean, without a word or a downward glance, snapped his fingers and his lips were unsealed. He instantly stopped when he saw a dead Annabella cradled in Sam's arms. He waved everyone out of the way, and took Annabella in his arms. He choked back a sob while he moved the hair out of her face.

"Michael!" he yelled out to the archangel. He lifted his head up, fear crossing his face and worry in his eyes as he looked at his furious father. Chuck handed Annabella to Sam and looked to Michael. He grabbed him by the collar and jerked him upward harshly, with force that would leave a red mark on his neck. "You have killed something most precious to me," Chuck said with fury and rage. "You have killed your own sister, Michael. How would you even think to do a thing," he said to him. He continued with the same urgency and anger, "You have never listened to me, you have never done what you have been told, you started a war, you _forced_ me into hiding it was so bad. I don't know if you are a proper angel anymore."

"Father, please, I have only done what I thought was good for humanity and Heaven, I thought I was pleasing your wishes, Father!" Michael said with a sob. God pushed him to the ground, and Michael cowered in fear below his father. With a snap of his fingers, Michael went up in a column of smoke. Chuck wiped his eye, and said, "I really wish that he would listen."

After the smoke went away, Chuck rushed over to Sam and took Annabella in his arms again. His tears fell onto her face, and he pulled her tighter to him. "I should have protected you, my daughter," he said as he clutched her tightly.

"Can she make it, Chuck?" Sam asked him with urgency.

"Maybe. I'll need a little piece of someone's soul to jumpstart her Grace," Chuck said as he looked worriedly at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Lucifer.

"I'll do it," Cas said. Sam and Dean looked at him with shock, and Dean placed his hand on his shoulder and jerked him to face him and he said, "Cas, buddy, if you do this, it may not work, and, and, you could die. You wouldn't be here with us; with me."

"This is something I want to do for Annabella; my father matched us together because our souls matched each other's, balancing the other out. Father, I'm doing it," Cas said to him while at the same time trying to maintain his composure.

"Are you sure, my son? This is risky."

"Yes, Father, I am sure. And Dean?"

"Yes, Cas?"

"I love you."

Dean looked at him with shock as Cas looked at him, almost close to crying. He finally said to him, with a true and sincere voice, and with more emotion and love in his voice than ever before, "I know, Cas. Me too. I love you, too," and Dean and Cas kissed fiercely, as if they would never see each other again. They broke apart and held their foreheads closely together for a moment. Dean placed a kiss on the tip of Cas' nose and he smiled.

Chuck placed his hand on Cas' chest, and extracted a bit of his soul, just the smallest bit, and Cas buckled back into Sam and Dean's arms. He handed Annabella to Lucifer, and he held her carefully as Chuck placed his finger with the blue grace trailing behind it gently on her chest, leaving it there for a few seconds and muttering something in a language nobody understood. Almost instantly, she breathed a huge breath and doubled over heaving. Annabella hugged Cas and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for your soul, Cassie baby," and she winked at him and leaned back in to say, "Go get him, tiger."

"I need to talk with Lucifer," Chuck said to the others and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Alone. We'll be back." They both got up and left, but not before Chuck gave Annabella a quick nick under the chin with his finger and she smiled at him. They walked over to the terrace and overlooked the Los Angeles skyline, bright and buzzing.

"I never should have done the things I did to you, Father. I regret it, all of it. I should have listened to your every word and followed it without question," Lucifer said with sorrow in his words.

"No, my son. I should have listened to you, thought about your words. I never should have given you this harsh treatment and sent you to that horrid place. I never should have inflicted that on you," Chuck said.

"We should both be listening to each other more, I think, Father."

"I agree. Are we better now, my son?" Chuck said as he outstretched his arms to Lucifer, and they both held each other there for a moment. They pulled apart to see smiles on both of their faces. Lucifer put his hand over his heart and staggered back a bit, holding onto the railing for support. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in millennia, the feel of Grace.

"Father, did you give me my Grace back?" Lucifer asked with a tear in his eye. Chuck nodded and he hugged him again.

"I love you son. Let's go back home. Judgement Day nears," Chuck said with a grin and they were both gone in an instant.

"So… I guess I'll see you in Heaven, then?" Annabella said with a smile and her hands shoved into her jacket pockets. Sam laughed.

"I guess so. But that's only if I do get Heaven," Sam said with a laugh.

"Oh please. Everyone knows all hunters go to Heaven. Your parents are there, I managed to pull some strings and now Bobby's there, the Harvelles are there. And I'll make sure you go to Heaven, Sammy," Annabella said while rolling her eyes and pushing a stray blonde lock behind her ear.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know," Annabella said while walking away. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks and pivoted on her heels to turn back towards Sam. "I forgot to tell you something, Sam."

"What is it Annabella?" Sam questioned.

"When you do get to Heaven, ask for Jess." The name sounded familiar to Sam, a lost memory that seemed to be brought back whenever he was with Annabella. The memory of Jess. Could… could it be?

"Ask for Jess? Why?"

"Because that's the name of my vessel. Well, nickname for Jessica. Jessica Moore," Annabella said as she walked over to where Dean and Cas were.

While Sam stood utterly dumbshocked at what Annabella- no, Jess- no- fuck it, whoever she is, Dean and Cas were trying to explain how they felt about each other. Dean said to Cas with the same love and urgency as always, "I need you, Cas. I love you so much, I can't imagine a life without you, and I just want to thank you for raising me from Perdition. I couldn't have asked for anything more amazing from you."

"Dean, my love, I love you and I need you to be with me forever. When you die, I will make sure we never leave each other's sides. I love you and I need you. I am so glad I raised you up. I believe in you, Dean. Thank you," Cas said. He grabbed the back of Dean's head and pulled his lips to his, meeting them in a heated kiss, all the built-up feelings from these past six years, all the tension, all the pain and unspoken words.

"Guess I'll see you there, then. But only if we can make love every night and you'll never leave my side," Dean said to him with a smirk and a nip on the ear, taking note from Annabella. Cas moaned a bit and laughed.

"Of course we can. I'll do anything for you," Cas said to Dean before meeting his lips in a kiss, only to be stopped short by Annabella.

"Hey, brother. Let's get out of here. I'll race you home… But one condition- we fly. Not our teleport flying, but real flying. Using our wings."

Cas' eyes lit up. He stood up, his hand and Dean's lingering on each other. He leaned in close to Annabella and said, _"Then let's fly." _She got a giddy smile on her face, and the two walked back to the far railing, looked each other in the eye, and ran. When they got to the railing overlooking the city, they jumped on top of it, and jumped off, their wings manifesting and uncurling. Cas' were onyx, and Annabella's were a shining array of white and gold. They flew out over the city of Los Angeles, and were not seen by Sam and Dean again for many years.

_The End…_

_Or is it?_


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_(Third Person POV) _

_Many years later…_

Annabella heard a crash from across the row of thrones in the throne room and everyone looked down the row of chairs to see a horrified look on her father's face.

"What happened?" Cas said.

"Yeah, what's up Dad?" Annabella said. Sam and Dean looked on with confusion.

"I forgot Adam."

"WHAT?"

"OH MY FATHER."

"WHAT THE HELL."

"OH JESUS."

"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?!"

"NOTHING, IT'S AN EXPRESSION!"

"LUCIFER, WHAT THE HECK?"

"HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN HIM?"

"WE PROMISED WE'D GET HIM!"

"OH SWEET LORD JESUS."

"AGAIN WITH MY BROTHER, DEAN."

_The end._

_For real this time._


End file.
